


Game Grumps Prompt Fills

by NovaSpeaks



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, much more to come, tagged as mature for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaSpeaks/pseuds/NovaSpeaks
Summary: A collection of writing prompts I've filled out so far on tumblr. Polygrumps! Betas wanted***





	1. Rubberbang - Terrible At Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontcareajot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcareajot/gifts).



“God dammit Ross!” Dan complained; Ross had just hit him with a blue shell in Mario Kart and bumped him from first place to fifth. “You’re such an asshole!”

Ross just smiled as he sped his kart right by Dan’s, snagging fourth place just seconds before crossing the finish line. The game played its end course music, emphasizing Dan’s loss. Ross set down the purple controller, stood up, and bowed dramatically as if he were a star on Broadway coming back to the stage for the grand finale. 

Dan was unamused. “Sit the fuck down Ross, we’ve still got two more courses to do.” Dan pulled Ross back down on the couch by the arm.

“Why are you so cruel to me? I did nothing to deserve this!” Ross exclaimed in mock hurt, his hand on his heart.

Dan shook his head fondly. “That is the biggest lie I’ve heard all week.”

Ross put on his most innocent expression, but Dan was having none of it. He had been a little shit all day, Arin might have fallen for that face but Dan was made of sturdier - and more stubborn - stuff than that. He shot the man an unimpressed look, picked up the controller, and placed it back in Ross’ hands. Ross just looked down at the controller, then back at Dan.

“What if I wanna retire as champion?”

Dan laughed. “You got fourth place. Don’t you have to get first place to do that?”

“Defeating you is all I need in life.”

Dan raised his eyebrows at Ross’ words. “You are really testing all of my patience lately aren’t you?”

Ross put the controller down again, Dan’s eye twitched. Why was this boy being so difficult today? Ross had become even more contrary lately and Dan was starting to think something was up. He wished he could ask Arin about it, they’ve known each other longer, perhaps he would know something.

“I don’t really feel like playing Mario Kart anymore.” Ross said disinterestedly. “Can we do something fun instead?”

Dan blinked. He chose his next words carefully. “I thought you liked Mario Kart. That’s why I suggested it.” 

Ross leaned back on the couch with a bored expression, his fingers tapping a drum beat on his thighs. “It’s not fun when I keep winning though.”

Dan felt his brain-to-mouth filter malfunction. “Why are you trying to make me hate you tonight?”

Ross shrugged. “Boredom?”

“Well it’s working.”

Ross turned his head to squint at Dan. His eyes - which now contained a heat in them that Dan was unaccustomed to - slid down Dan’s entire body until they reached his feet, then slowly dragged back up, lingering ever so slightly on his neck. It was so slight that Dan wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t paying full attention. “You might not like me, but you definitely want me.” 

Dan’s face went scarlet at what the other man was implying. He chuckled nervously. “You seem very confident about that.”

“I am.” A sly smile made its way onto Ross’ face. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed, Avidan.”

Suddenly, a lot of things made sense. Ross had been trying to get a rise out of him all week, from interrupting him to disagreeing with everything he said. Then there was the looks, the smirks, the teasing… Was this Ross’ annoying way of flirting with him? Only one way to find out, Dan thought to himself, putting his own blue controller down. He scooted closer to the man, placed a tentative hand on Ross’ skinny thigh, and threw on his most confident mask. 

“Why don’t you do something about it, then?”

Apparently that was all Ross needed, because next thing he knew he had a lap full of cute Australian and a pair of soft lips against his own. He quickly moved one hand to his thigh, the other riding up under Ross’ shirt to feel the soft skin there. Ross was cradling Dan’s face with both hands, completely engrossed in their kiss which was growing more and more heated. On the surface Dan was calm, but it was by no means an accurate representation of his mental state. Everything was moving so fast, he hardly had time to process Ross’ tongue begging for entrance into his own mouth before he lost all coherent thought.

He tilted his head to properly deepen the kiss, prompting Ross to moan into Dan’s mouth. Dan growled a bit at the sound, and with a creaking noise from the couch, he leaned forward and shifted so that he was pinning Ross by his wrists, ever so careful not to be  _too_  aggressive with him. Ross was looking up at Dan with lust, something he didn’t think he would find this attractive until it was right in front of his face. 

Dan took a second just to breathe, his heart was hammering in his chest. He took in the sight before him and engraved it into his memory: Ross beneath him, his lips red, his cheeks flushed, piercing blue eyes burning into his own. “Fuck.” Dan breathed before attacking Ross’ mouth with his own. Ross’ eyes slid shut while Dan kept his wide open, he didn’t want to miss anything. God Ross was good at kissing, not that Dan would admit that to his face.

He disconnected their mouths to cover Ross’ jaw and neck with wet kisses, using his tongue and teeth to draw little whimpers from the man. Ross was far from quiet, and when Dan ground his hips forward against his the result was extraordinary. Ross’ wrists squirmed a bit under Dan’s grip, he was panting into Dan’s hair, his legs wrapping around his back.

“Finally.” Ross breathed out, his voice unexpectedly soft. 

The tone of his voice sent him a signal, Dan stopped lapping at Ross’ neck to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. He released one of his wrists to brush a bit of his sandy brown hair back, feeling affectionate all of the sudden. “You’re pretty terrible at flirting you know that?”

Ross worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I know, I know. I just…” 

When Ross seemed at a loss for words, Dan rested his forehead on his and shushed him gently. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. Let me make you feel good, okay babe?”

Ross’ face heated up at the pet name. He buried his face in Dan’s neck and mumbled, “Okay.”


	2. Ninja Ship Party - slowly speakin' under your breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.” + Egobang or Ninja Ship Party // Words: 1,276 // Warnings: cute
> 
> for grumpyhanson /// title from Rearrange by Ella Vos

Brian Wecht was breathless.

He stood on a ferry boat in the middle of nowhere, at the doorway to the entrance of the main deck looking out at the ocean. The sky transitioned from a deep blue to a softer pink the closer it got to the line where it meets the water, fluffy clouds silhouetting a blueish grey against the dying sunlight, the waves providing white noise as they crashed against the sides of the ferry, mist and salt pervading the air. The water rocked the boat slowly, it almost seemed to go on forever, despite his brain telling him that that was impossible.

It was a beautiful view. And make no mistake, if it weren’t for the beautiful man standing on the very edge of the front deck with his hands clinging to the railing, Brian would be giving that view his full attention. But alas, this was not the case, and so he found his gaze drawn away from the water or the sky. Instead it remained on the visibly nervous - but content - form of Dan Avidan. Surely the nervousness could be attributed to their current location, his fear of the ocean had merely faded, not vanished. But he had an air of serenity surrounding him, as sure as the pull of the tide.

His brown curls blew gracefully in the wind, wild yet undeniably soft-looking. Brian had a thought that if Dan wasn’t holding the railing in a death grip he would probably be running his fingers through it restlessly in that unintentionally sensual way he always did. His much needed autumn jacket and torn up jeans protected his thin frame from the chilling breeze just enough that he could handle being outside, so long as he didn’t mind the small goosebumps forming on his skin. 

Brian felt his breath catch slightly when he was blessed with Dan turning his head to the side, his face in profile. 

He had always thought Dan was a beautiful man in his own way, from his angular face to his heart-shaped chin. His wide nose and expressive, brown eyes never failed to take all the air out of Brian’s lungs.

Then those brown eyes found Brian’s own steel blues, and his whole face seemed to light up. An easy smile grew there, Brian briefly wondered what he had done to deserve it. 

“Hey Bri!” He called out. “What are you standing over there for, ya creep?”

Brian fondly smiled, he stepped out to take his rightful place next to Dan. He seemed to stand next to Dan quite a lot, and it always felt like home to him.

He still wasn’t sure why Dan had insisted on this vacation, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. And he couldn’t deny the appeal of having more one on one time with his music partner and best friend.

He looked out at the ocean, but his mind was too focused on Dan’s gaze that didn’t seem keen on leaving Brian’s face. He counted to ten, and still Dan was staring at him. He felt the corner of his mouth pull upwards, his heart beating hard in his chest.

“Brian?” Dan’s voice was small. 

Brian looked at Dan, he seemed uncertain. Then he felt Dan’s left hand cover Brian’s and squeeze it gently. “Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Brian nodded, curious. "What's up?"

Dan looked out into the ocean, a shy smile and a deep breath escaping his lips. “A while back, when we were on tour... Do you remember when you came into my bed?”

Brian remembered. 

 

He remembered that Dan had been quiet that whole day, that his stage persona had even seemed a bit forced, that he hadn’t laughed at a single joke all day. It had taken him all day to build up the courage to properly ask him what was wrong, and by that time they were already in their respective beds. Brian had whispered “Danny... Danny are you still awake?”

He remembered the sound of Dan’s sheets shifting, and a croaky voice that responded back. “I don’t think I’m getting any sleep tonight Bri.”

He remembered throwing caution to the wind and slipping out of his bed into Dan’s. Dan had lifted his blanket for Brian to crawl under, and they laid facing each other on the somewhat stiff bed. Brian couldn’t see Dan’s face in the darkness, but he could tell there was something off. “What’s wrong?”

Dan chuckled softly into his pillow. He looked up at his concerned friend. “I should have known you would notice.”

Brian waited for Dan to explain. He searched for Dan’s hand under the blanket and held it. Dan sighed. 

“You’re gonna think I’m an idiot.”

Brian frowned, not liking the way Dan spoke about himself. “I highly doubt that, Dan.”

“I just... feel so - ” Dan paused, not meeting Brian’s eyes. “Lonely.”

Brian pulled him in for a hug, Dan let him. They stayed there wrapped in each other for hours. Brian didn’t want to let go, afraid that if he did then Dan just might disappear. This man had become so important in his life, so ingrained in his every day routine that he couldn’t imagine it without him.

After he was convinced Dan was asleep in his arms, he placed a chaste kiss on the mess of curls under his chin and whispered a quiet promise, words that were never meant to be heard.

 

In the present, Brian nodded. “Yes, I remember.”

Dan looked down where their hands were connected. His eyes, ever the doorway to his heart and soul, were telling Brian that what he was about to say was important. “I wasn’t asleep. I heard what you said.”

“Okay.” Brian replied, keeping his voice neutral. He had always been good at that.

He met Brian’s eyes, a smile still lingering on his face. “I know you didn’t mean for me to hear it but, I did. And I thought you should know that.”

Of course he did, Dan was all about honesty being one of the keys to true friendship. It was something he always admired about the man. He wouldn’t lie for his own benefit, he made sure you knew exactly what was going on (and if he didn’t then it was usually because he didn’t know himself). That was how you knew you were his friend.

“You said you had a question for me?” Brian prompted.

Dan cleared his throat, then he closed the distance between them. Brian felt his heart speed up at how close Dan’s face was to his. He could see every little imperfection on his face, and he could see the reflection of the sunset in Dan’s shiny irises like a small galaxy of stars.

“Did you mean it?” Dan asked.

Brian didn’t need to think (which was good because he wasn’t sure he was even capable of basic thought at the moment). “Yes.”

And then Dan was kissing him. 

And Brian was kissing him back.

After years of friendship, of giggling until their stomachs hurt, of arguing over small things, of almost’s and maybe’s, Brian gladly melted into the kiss. It was soft, it was sweet, it was breathtaking. The taste of Dan’s mouth against his was one he would never forget, and he hoped he would taste again.

As they separated Dan brought a hand to Brian’s cheek and moved his fingers across his jawline, applying gentle pressure against the stubble there.

“Say it again?” Dan pleaded, his breath heavy. “Please?”

Brian held Dan’s wrist and smiled, repeating the words he uttered that night.

“I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.” 


End file.
